


【红色组】听说爱情回来过

by Nicollian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, 黑塔利亚
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian





	【红色组】听说爱情回来过

会议厅里的气氛在伊万举手表态的时候古怪到了这几年来所能抵达的最高峰，针对美/国提出的谴责朝/鲜的草案，伊万投出的反对票和王耀投出的赞成票更加搅浑了现阶段本就让人云里雾里的局势。无论是突然拉近的中/美关系，还是外界揣测不断的中/俄关系都不可否认的动摇了三国在较长时间内相对稳定的大三角关系，而盛嚣尘上的流言更是加剧了这一还不甚显著的变化对其余诸国的影响，在大国关系的剧烈改变会导致世界动荡的前提条件下，小国更是要谨慎的应对可能面临的选择困境。

一场看不见的暴风雨似乎已经在先兆的乌云后蓄势待发，但这究竟是虚张声势还是货真价实尚未有人能给出肯定的答案，而引发这场未知的气候变化的三大国仍在真真假假的各说各话，由着脆弱的和平下涌动的暗流将恐慌蔓延传递。

王耀低着头，目光无意义的落在已经不再具有使用价值的讲稿上，那些方方正正的汉字投影在视网膜上被神经转化成黑白图像，却无法更进一步的被识别出内嵌的含义。牵引思绪的是对这些日子以来北方大国反常言行抽丝剥茧般的回溯与整理，太多值得疑心的迹象均指向一个荒谬而难以被承认的结论。也正是因为它的难以置信，王耀不得不劝说自己忽视它。但是理智与情感并不总是能保持在一条轨迹线上并行，甚至有可能会背道而驰。

最初的端倪展现在王耀从拉斯维加斯回到北京后的第二天，王耀接到千里之外的伊万来电，连客气的问候都没有说一句，伊万便直接插入了主题：

【阿尔弗雷德提前告诉你他要袭击叙利亚空军基地的行动了吗？】

王耀已经做好了为此事辩解的准备，即使阿尔弗雷德刻意让人放出来的谎言并不具有说服人的力量，但他知道伊万会亲自打电话来质问，只有得到王耀的亲口否认，伊万才能释然地放下心来。他们认识至今已有二十五年了，期间不断的怀疑又不断的选择相信，却始终无法用信任来填补心与心之间的距离。

【伊万，你知道这不可能是真的。阿尔弗雷德根本不信任我，他可能提前这个消息告诉亚瑟，告诉弗朗西斯，甚至是本田菊和任勇洙，但绝不会告诉我，甚至不会让我窥见蛛丝马迹。】

说来也挺心酸，王耀在为自己辩解这件事情已经积累了相当丰富的经验，他很明白从怎样的角度去提供证词会更有说服力。但是伊万这一次似乎并不那么好说服，他在电话那头沉默着不做回应。

【还是说你宁愿相信阿尔弗雷德挑拨离间的话，也不愿意相信我？】

【你们一起坑过苏/联。】

王耀愣了一下，这个久违的国名从伊万口中说出来，似乎在原本就令人嘘唏的基础上更添了些触动人心的东西。

【伊万，这是我跟苏/联的事。而且如果你想旧账重提，我们大可以把时间推的更远一些，你就会明白当时我为什么要那样做了。】

【我只是不希望你跟阿尔弗雷德走的太近。】

伊万的语气严肃中透着冷硬，说是不希望，但听起来更像是不允许。王耀不适的皱了眉头，却并没有用言语对伊万做出反击。他不喜欢跟人争执，尤其是这样无意义的争执，就算在最后他能把对方驳得哑口无言，但谁能保证在相互攻击的过程中不会被对方伤害呢。

【我的全面战略协作伙伴只有一个，而那个人永远不会是阿尔弗雷德。】

这句话很讨巧，既肯定伊万的特殊地位也撇清了和阿尔弗雷德的关系，对于王耀来说这话已经接近于甜言蜜语的程度，伊万即使还是不相信他说的话，也该为他有这份安抚的心思而略感宽慰。事实是这样，伊万没有再在这些故意被披露出来的小道消息上为难他。

那之后不久，他们又在联合国大厦见了面。

沉寂了多年之后，王耀又感受到了陌生又熟悉的悸动在扰乱心脏跳跃的节奏——那是一瞬间的事，当伊万用那双冷澈的眸子紧紧的盯着他并快步朝他走来时，他在逐渐逼近的北方雪国携带而来的压迫性气场里紧促了呼吸，本能的嗅到了危险的气息，但那双眸子像是燃烧着寒光粼粼的幽火，勾住了他的意识，让他挪不开视线。

待北方雪国终于带着他凛冽的气息冻结了周遭的空气，王耀的开口变得有些艰难。

【伊万、】

未完成的话是被一个突然的拥抱所打断，就连呼吸也因此停滞喉咙里。王耀不想承认，但不得不承认，由于身高体型的差异，他这会儿像是小鸟依人一样靠在伊万胸膛上。伊万的手压着他的脑袋，压着他的肩膀，他动弹不得也忘记了挣扎，体温之间的差异导致热度在两人间流窜，让这个并不温柔甚至是带着强迫性的拥抱更加清晰而深刻。

【伊万，这一次在叙利亚问题上，我选择弃权。】

王耀力气不算大却很坚定的推开伊万，陈述道。

伊万微不可见的蹙了眉头，似对王耀的行为不满，又像是对他说的话不满。

【或许我们对全面战略协作伙伴关系的理解并不一致。】

王耀点头，看进他那双敛着寒气的眸子后，不自觉也把自己威严的气势也撑出来了。遇强则强似乎已经深入骨髓形成条件反射的一种行为。

【我想确实不一样。】

伊万牵动脸颊的肌肉，露出一个冰冷的虚假的笑：

【那么你是怎样理解的？】

【我们在国际问题上有很多共同利益，这是不可否认的，这也是我们能维持现在的关系的基础。但是这并不意味着我们在所有问题上都必须步调统一，毕竟我们只是‘伙伴’，不是盟友。】

伊万并不理会他这番说辞，径直把矛头指向核心。

【阿尔弗雷德在半岛问题上要挟你了？】

王耀垂下眸子，避开伊万锐利的视线，被拆穿心思后他难免有些挫败。

【谈不上要挟。】

【你不应该向他妥协，你的让步只会换来他的得寸进尺。】

伊万变得有点激动了，提高了的音量配上那怒气凸显的表情，像是只要对面的人说出不顺心的话便要将其生吞活剥了一样。王耀顶着伊万迫人的气势，抬起头与他对视，语气平静的说：

【我有自己的打算。】

【你的打算就是跟阿尔弗雷德再来一次‘蜜月期’。】伊万冷嘲。

【这完全是夸张了的说法，我们的关系只是相对缓和了一些。】王耀不悦的皱了眉头，但很快神情又罕见的带了点迷惘，像是在自言自语的感叹，【如果我们的关系能不受到阿尔弗雷德的影响，那就太好了。】

【如果你能全心全意的相信我，我们的关系就会比钢铁还要坚固。】

王耀轻笑摇头：【那太难了，我们可能一辈子也做不到。】

总而言之，那是一次不欢而散的谈话。在稍后的会议上，阿尔弗雷德和亚瑟默契的停止了对王耀的指责，只把矛头对准伊万。而伊万则说出让人大跌眼镜的话，先是指责亚瑟破坏他和阿尔弗雷德的关系，后是命令亚瑟在他说话的时候必须看着他，强势如君王的态度让一向喜欢用鼻孔看人的亚瑟都乱了分寸，不知道该投向何处的视线尴尬的在室内寻找可以依托的点，然而收获到的只是其余诸国强作淡然的忍笑模样。

今天的会议结束后，王耀收拾好桌上的文件便匆匆离开了会议厅。他知道只要稍微走的慢一点，阿尔弗雷德一定会借机来套近乎，把两国可能再次进入‘蜜月期’的风声给落实了。但是他躲得过一时躲不过一世，只是这一次找上门来的不是阿尔弗雷德而是同样让他头疼的伊万。

伊万似乎以为王耀在躲着他，一进门就解释道：

【半岛稳定也涉及到我的利益，我这么做是为了我们俩。】

【这里没有其他人了，我们都停止谎言吧！】王耀最近为半岛的事可谓是焦头烂额，伊万不提还好，一提起这事就让他来气。

【我不明白你的话，我这么做确确实实是为了维护你的利益，任勇朝对于你远比对于我重要。】

王耀把手上的文件夹重重地往桌上一放，在椅子上坐下后，冷笑道：【你也好，阿尔弗雷德也好，你们都知道任勇朝根本不受我控制，他的眼里甚至根本没有我，但你们还是要将问题归咎到我身上，只因为我是他百试不爽的挡箭牌。这么些年来，他负责到处惹事，阿尔弗雷德负责跟我碰瓷，这两人像唱双簧一样把我带进了阴沟里，我什么也没做却成了别人眼里的背后黑手。】

伊万也在他对面坐下，知道他还有未说完的话，也不急着开口。

【我受够了任勇朝的自以为是，也受够了阿尔弗雷德的不分青红皂白。】王耀把头靠在椅背上，少见的显露出心累的模样。

【你在半岛问题上跟阿尔弗雷德做了利益交换。】

【我跟阿尔弗雷德没有利益交换，我只是不想再给任勇朝当冤大头，他自己惹出来的事，他应当自己去承担后果，而不是让阿尔弗雷德寻着借口来损害我的利益，让我为他买单。】

【所以你就任由阿尔弗雷德在安理会上谴责任勇朝？】伊万不赞同的反问。

【该谴责的事理应谴责，我不会包庇他。但半岛不能有战乱，这是我最后的底线。阿尔弗雷德也很清楚。】

【你倒是相信阿尔弗雷德。】伊万沉下声来，语气讽刺。

王耀不想跟他讨论阿尔弗雷德的问题，因为这是他们之间永远也达不成默契的话题。

【我的问题就此打住，现在我们来谈谈你的问题。】

伊万抬起下巴，神情倨傲。

【我有什么问题吗？】

王耀心里有些烦躁，他也不知道为什么跟伊万说话会这么累，说的太直白了伤感情，不说清楚伊万又只会揣着明白装糊涂，让他里外不是人。

【你的行为会让任勇朝更加的自以为是，你知道他是那样的人，实力没多少，胆子倒不小，在大国之间玩走钢丝的游戏向来是驾轻就熟。我现在想疏远他，让他吃点苦头后至少学会收敛，可是你又突然这样支持他，他自以为有了新靠山后哪里还会学乖。】

【那很抱歉，我没想到你是这样的打算。】伊万不够真诚的说。

【得了吧，伊万，我们认识多少年了，你的心思我还不明白吗？你给任勇朝撑腰，让他有胆子继续惹事，阿尔弗雷德自然也乐意继续跟我碰瓷——他总要从我这里交换一些东西才甘心让半岛局势稳定下来。如果我跟阿尔弗雷德的矛盾继续升级，你在中东的压力自然会减轻不少。说到底，你不过是在算计我，就不要再给自己脸上贴金了。】

伊万沉默了一会儿，缓缓笑道：【我承认我不希望你跟阿尔弗雷德的关系缓和，有部分的原因是希望能把我身上的的压力转嫁给你。】

【那么剩下的原因是什么呢？】

伊万深深地看了王耀一眼，才回答道：【剩下的原因是我不希望你们走的太近。无论发生什么，我们都应该站在一起，从前是这样，现在是这样，以后也应该这样。】

王耀给不出任何回应。如果是阿尔弗雷德说出这样的话，那么他能毫不留情的对此进行奚落和讽刺，本就没有什么感情可言的两人也没有必要照顾对方的情感，但是他跟伊万的关系不同，真真假假，敏感又脆弱，以至于说出任何一句话都要前前后后仔细琢磨。

伊万也不指望王耀会给出类似承诺的话，他把承诺都用在了一个人身上，然后一朝被蛇咬，一世怕草绳。

【但是我听你家的人说中/美关系对于你来说是最重要的关系。】

王耀仍然无言以对，中/美关系现阶段对于他来说确实比中/俄关系更重要。

【那么我算什么呢？】

王耀叹气，终于能开了口：

【我对于你来说算什么，你对于我来说就算什么。】

伊万立刻带着几分怒气说道：

【你对于我来说是最重要的国家。】

王耀想起去年伊万上司接受日本记者采访时确实说过这样的话，不管是否真心，但至少他们明面上是这样承认了，而王耀连一个虚假的名义都给不了伊万，这种不对等的关系对于伊万来说确实不好受。自知理亏的王耀仍继续选择沉默以对。

伊万安静了一会儿，在王耀以为这件事可以告一段落的时候，他又问道：【如果、是苏/联呢？】

【苏/联曾经对于我来说是最重要的国家。】王耀把目光从伊万身上挪开，转向桌面的台历，上面显示着2017年的字样，不知不觉已经过去二十多年了。

【现在呢？你还是、】

王耀被问的烦了，直接斥道：

【你到底想听到什么？！想听到我说‘1991年的冬天是我经历过的最冷的一个冬天’还是‘直到现在我都没有办法把圣诞节当作一个值得庆祝的节日’，又或者我应该更加直接的回答你‘伊利亚’这个并不独特的俄文名字仍然会触动我。】

突然的爆发后王耀又快速冷静下来，内心如岩浆奔流后留下的死寂之地。

【我没有那么多泛滥的感情。】再度开口时，王耀的声音已变得疲软，【伊万，你只是需要我，并没有那么在乎我，何必要做出情深的模样来误导我呢。】

伊万这一回是彻底的安静了，只是在临走前留下一句让人百思不得其解的话：

【我很高兴，你原本我想象的坚强。】

当天晚上，王耀在常住的酒店下榻，伊万因国内事务繁忙已经去了机场准备回国。王耀刚从浴室出来便接到阿尔弗雷德的电话，两人就任家两兄弟的问题充分交换了意见后，阿尔弗雷德便像是怕王耀先挂电话折他面子一样，急不可耐的先结束了通话，甚至连再见都没说一声。

王耀给他回拨了电话，那边回应倒挺快，电话刚响一声便被接通了。

【再见！】王耀没等阿尔弗雷德开口就先说了，然后又立刻切断了电话。

切断电话后不出五秒，王耀的手机再次亮起来，阿尔弗雷德的来电大大方方的占据着屏幕。王耀把手机往桌上一扔，并不打算再理会他。但这时，门铃又被人按响。

王耀下意识认为时不服气的阿尔弗雷德亲自追到酒店来了，打开门后却一下子愣住了。

【伊万？】

王耀睁圆了眼睛看着门外本应离开了纽约的人，他像是经历了一次剧烈运动，额发散乱，胸膛大幅度的起落，说话时还喘着粗气。

【冬天还冷吗？】

王耀面上的惊讶之色渐渐褪去，然后覆之以带着厌烦的冷漠神情。是的，厌烦，他厌烦被牵扯进和伊利亚的往事中，更厌烦这段旧情总是被不时的挖出来供人消遣。

【不冷。】

【圣诞节的时候还是会惘然而不知所措吗？】

【不会。】

冰冷的语气，淡漠的态度，再也看不出对旧情的眷念。不长不短的二十五年后，当年那个在红场上短暂崩溃过的小布尔什维克，终于在时过境迁后学会了遗忘。这样其实对谁都好，毕竟伊万不是伊利亚，王耀不能用旧的感情去维持新的关系。

【想到那个名字的时候还会有感触吗？】

【......】

一再的否认后，王耀却在最应该否认的时候沉默了，一是因为他还是没能迈过最后那道坎，他可以用冷漠来掩饰内心的风暴，却无法欺骗自己这风暴不曾出现过；二是因为他看见伊万的眼睛正深深地看着自己，从眉毛、眼睛到鼻子再到嘴巴，似乎要把他的五官，他的容貌绘进脑海的画布里。

长久的专注的目光灼伤了王耀的皮肤，他像是受惊了还要虚张声势的猫一样乖戾的张开了蓬松的毛，幽森森的瞪着那个让他受惊的人。

伊万似乎对此习以为常，并不因为王耀展现的排斥态度而停止自己的赤裸裸的目光，他像是检视所有物的主人一样，只有自己心满意足了才肯收回目光，然后大发慈悲似的说道：

【我走了，你保重。】

王耀加重了语气回应：【再见！】

伊万笑了笑，显出纵容的态度，倒衬得王耀像是个无故闹脾气的孩子。王耀第一次感觉自己在情绪的把控上落了下风，但是这不是比赛，他不甘心也没有要求重来的权利。

【你保重。】伊万重复。

他的语气很正式，也很沉重，王耀心底里那些杂乱的情绪都被压了下去，他失神的看着伊万，看着他宽阔的背影消失在走廊的尽头，一个突然但并非全无根据的念头蹿了上来。

伊万对他说‘保重’而没有说‘再见’。没有再见或许是因为再也不能见，所以只能说‘保重’。

这个想法一旦再产生便无可救药的占据了所有的意识，王耀已经不能在脑袋里保留有多余的空间去计算冲动行为可能导致的后果，他像风一样穿过走廊，奔到电梯口。

电梯门在他抵达时正从两边合拢，在仓促的视野里，他只来得及看见电梯里伊万流露出不加掩饰的惊讶的脸。他急急忙忙去摁墙上的按钮，但是出人意料的电梯门并未完全合上，一只手在最后关头卡在了门缝里，感应到异物存在的电梯门因此重新打开。

【伊利亚。】

目光相对的瞬间，王耀用压抑着情感的嗓音唤出这个一直藏在心底的名字，因为紧张而急促的呼吸和颤抖的目光都在冒险等待着无法预知的回应。

电梯里的人往前走了一步，不容王耀后退便将他紧紧箍进怀里，因为他知道王耀在感情上习惯于用快刀斩乱麻的方式来结束一切可能会带来的困扰，一旦清醒过来就又会成为那个循规蹈矩的人。

【伊利亚。】王耀再次执着的喊这个名字。

【是我。】

伊利亚把人推开了一点，以便于两人能面对面的进行眼神交流。他知道王耀还处于不确信中，毕竟这事太过诡异，王耀能猜到他的真实身份就已经很了不起了。

【你从哪儿来？】

【1991年12月24日。】

伊利亚尽力让自己的笑容看起来并不那么苦涩，但是他依然看到了王耀震动的情绪，欲言又止的焦躁下隐藏着熟知历史的悲哀和无奈。

【我都知道，你什么也不必说。】

伊利亚拍了拍王耀的肩膀，然后压低了声音问：

【能让我再拥抱你一次吗？】

王耀没有说话，却用行动做出了最直接的回答，他用手勾住伊利亚的脖子，在对方的配合下，仰头吻上了那色泽偏淡的唇。

 

晨光从窗帘缝里透进来，不偏不倚恰好落在王耀的眼睛上，王耀颇感不适的睁开眼睛，许久没有剧烈运动过的他浑身酸软，腰部更是像要断掉一样的疼痛。小心翼翼的翻过身，赤裸的肌肤从柔软的被子上擦过时，激起异样的酥麻感，让人有些贪恋。

视线里出现的东斯拉夫青年还在沉睡，王耀贪婪的注视着他的眉毛、眼睛、鼻子还有嘴唇，他知道不应该放纵自己的情感，但是此时此刻失而复得的喜悦让他无法不放纵。在激烈的情感的支配下，他小动作的撑起身体，在尽量不打扰东欧青年睡眠的情况下，轻柔的在青年高挺的鼻梁上落下一个吻。

但是没等他的吻离开，青年便抖动着睫毛睁开了眼。

两双颜色迥异的眸子正对上的那一刻，都有片刻的讶异情绪在里面一晃而过。

【我打扰到你了。】王耀清浅的笑，在有过更亲密的肢体接触后，他似乎认为这小小的亲吻也算不得什么了，即使被发现，也并不见得害羞。

东斯拉夫青年伸手将王耀的脑袋往下一按，两人的嘴唇再次紧密的贴合。紧接着柔韧的舌撬开王耀的嘴唇，灵活的滑入他口中，细致地探索过每一个角落，贪婪地攫取着属于他的气息。

漫长的深吻后，王耀气息不稳的趴在东斯拉夫青年的胸膛上，他感觉自己是真的老的，身心都已无法应对这激烈的情感。

东斯拉夫青年的手指在他脸上流连忘返，一遍又一遍不厌其烦的划过眉头，划过鼻尖，划过唇瓣。到最后王耀不耐烦的时候，他才终于开口说道：

【我是伊万，我是俄/罗/斯】


End file.
